


Nobody Does It Better

by novemberhush



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 5 things Mike Ross discovered Harvey Specter was great at +1 Harvey discovered Mike was, 5+1 Things, M/M, Written for the Marvey Fic Challenge 'The Talented Mr. Specter'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: 5 things Mike Ross discovered Harvey Specter was great at +1 Harvey discovered Mike was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I've been cheating on Marvey with some serious Johnlock feels recently (Harvey would not be impressed), but I've loved John and Sherlock since even before Marvey so I guess you could say I was cheating on them with Mike and Harvey! Anyway, I was having trouble with a Marvey fic I was trying to write (not this one) so I took a break from our boys and wrote a couple of Johnlock fics over in the 'Sherlock' fandom. But a few weeks ago I said to Sairyn I really wanted to write a 5+1 fic but I couldn't find the right idea for it and, lo and behold, ask and ye shall be given, a couple of days later the new Marvey Fic Challenge, with the prompt 'The Talented Mr. Specter', was posted on tumblr and I thought, that's it! 5 things Harvey is good at +1 Mike is! Sometimes the universe is kind. :-) So here it is, and thanks as ever to the beautiful Sairyn and the dynamic writingtoreachyou for lending me their eyes (and scalpels!) on this one. I hope you find some enjoyment herein. And, sadly, I own none of the characters mentioned below. I guess we all have our crosses to bear.

**1**

  
**Dressing well** \- Okay, so it wasn’t so much a discovery as an observation. You didn’t have to be Anna Wintour to know Harvey Specter knew how to dress well. Anyone with functioning eyes could see that. And if Mike liked to tease him about how much care he put into his appearance? Well, it was only to distract himself from how distracting he found the sight of Harvey in perfectly tailored suits that perfectly accentuated his perfectly toned body.

  
But anyone can look good in a $6000 suit (“$6000??! It’s not even leathuh!” Mike couldn’t resist quoting in his best Noo Yawk accent upon learning the price of one of Harvey’s favourites) Mike rationalised to himself. Right?

  
And he kept on telling himself that until the night Harvey opened his apartment door wearing jeans and a Henley, still looking every inch the runway model. Mike’s mouth had gone dry while the rest of him started to sweat. Because while the old saying, ‘clothes maketh the man’, might be true of most people, Harvey Specter was decidedly _not_ most people. When it came to him it was definitely the other way round.

 

  
**2**

**  
Gambling** \- Harvey didn’t play the odds, he played the man. Claiming he never bluffed, though, was another story, because Mike knew that wasn’t quite true. Still, it always seemed to work out in Harvey’s favour. But Mike never forgot that **he** was the biggest gamble Harvey had ever taken. He just hoped he wouldn’t be the one bet Harvey regretted making.

 

  
**3**

**  
Pretending not to care** \- There were times when it crossed Mike’s mind that maybe it wasn’t all a pretence, that maybe Harvey really didn’t care about anything but winning. He talked a good game, that was for sure.

  
But then the mask would slip and Harvey would do something like dropping 10K on Mike’s associate dinner, just because. Or get high with Mike and open up to him about his own family before taking him on a ridiculous quest to pee in Louis’ office, just to help take his mind of his grandmother’s passing. He would even walk into a meeting with kidnapping drug dealers to negotiate the release of someone he reviled all because that person had once been Mike’s best friend.

  
And Mike would know it **was** all just a pretence. But he was one of only a handful of people who got to know that.

 

**  
4**

**  
Believing in Mike** \- No one, bar his parents and Grammy, has ever believed in Mike the way Harvey has.

  
Right from that very first meeting when Harvey took the biggest gamble of his career, of his _life_ , and gave Mike a chance no one else would ever have.

  
Even during Mike’s trial, when everyone from his former best friend to his fiancée was urging him to take a deal. When Mike himself didn’t believe enough to trust he had convinced the jury to rule his way. Still Harvey believed. He believed Mike had done enough to sway the jury because he had faith in Mike and in Mike’s ability as a lawyer.

  
And afterwards, when Mike had taken the deal, _still_ Harvey believed in him; believed he didn’t deserve to languish in a prison cell for two years. Harvey had fought tooth and nail to ensure that didn’t happen, was willing to sell his soul and make deals with Sean Cahill, Frank Gallo or the Devil himself, if it would’ve gotten Mike out. All while Rachel, Mike’s _fiancée_ , for God’s sake, kept her distance. Unable to handle the reality of Mike’s situation and too afraid to even try to fight to get him out, she turned her talents to saving a stranger instead.

  
Mike understands, he gets it, he really does, and God knows he’s happy for Leonard Bailey. But still, he can’t help comparing her behaviour to Harvey’s and he knows which one has never even considered giving up on him.

 

  
**5**

**  
Kissing** \- Mike is not surprised to discover Harvey is a good kisser. A _great_ kisser. He is only surprised to have the got the chance to find out firsthand. But then again, maybe not that surprised.

  
Mike considers himself a pretty sharp guy, but it’s taken him five years to work out that maybe all Harvey’s caring and betting on him and believing in him might run deeper than just friendship or mere brotherly affection. Of course, there were times when he hoped, but the moment always seemed to pass. It isn’t until he sees how hard Harvey fights for him when he’s in prison that the little spark of hope he feels in his chest every now and then when Harvey looks at him a certain way suddenly kindles into a wildfire. An inferno that seems to suck all the oxygen out of him, leaving him breathless. Somehow, when it’s all over and he’s a free man once again, released from both prison and his engagement to Rachel, it gives him the courage to ask Harvey one simple question - why.

  
“Why did you fight so hard for me, Harvey? Why do you _always_ fight for me?”

  
He sees Harvey try to get the mask back in place as he avoids Mike’s eyes.

  
“Because…” Harvey begins, still struggling with the mask, and Mike takes a step forward, somehow sensing this is his moment to rid Harvey of that mask once and for all.

  
“Because?” he urges.

  
And Mike will never forget the infinitely soft, endlessly tender look in Harvey’s eyes that his trademark smirk does nothing to undermine as he finally drops the mask forever. Looking Mike square in the eye he takes a breath and says, “You make me want to be a better man.”

  
“That’s maybe the best compliment of my life,” Mike hears himself quote in return before he finds his feet propelling him forward, straight into Harvey’s welcoming arms. And that is how Mike Ross discovered for himself just what a phenomenal kisser Harvey Specter is. _Phe._ _Nom. En. Al._

 

  
**+1**

**  
Loving him** \- Harvey Specter has discovered a great many things about Mike Ross in the time he’s known him. His smarts, his naïveté. His cockiness, his insecurities. His incredible heart, his stunning brain. The effect he has on Harvey’s own heart every time he flashes those baby blues his way and hits him with a wisecrack or movie quote or impossibly brilliant legal strategy. But by far the best discovery he has ever made about Mike Ross is that when it comes to loving Harvey Specter, nobody does it better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again! So I really hope you found something to enjoy here. If not, apologies. And thanks for reading, either way. Come say hi in the comments section or on tumblr, where I'm also known as novemberhush, if you'd like. I promise I don't bite! Well, much... ;-)


End file.
